12 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (54) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Noah Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 09.30 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 10.00 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach (powt.) 10.10 Raven (14/21) - serial, USA 11.00 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.25 Katarzyna Kobro - Rzeźbiarka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.40 Chcemy pomóc 12.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Gwiazdor (powt.) 13.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Edukacja i upadek 14.00 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 14.10 Dla dzieci: Tik tak 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of your Life) (6) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Tydzień prezydenta 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (826) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (206) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (30) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Kelly Curtis, Bruce A. Young (45 min) 21.00 Teatr Telewizji - Lope de Vega: Pies ogrodnika - premiera, Polska 1998, reż. Jacek Gąsiorowski, wyk. Anna Korcz, Wojciech Malajkat, Agnieszka Sitek, Jerzy Turek (66 min) 22.15 Goniec kulturalny 22.30 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.45 Jednostka GROM 23.20 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.35 Kulisy PRL-u 00.10 Mistrzowie kina - Fritz Lang: Bannion (The Big Heat) - film kryminalny, USA 1953, reż. Fritz Lang, wyk. Glenn Ford, Gloria Grahame, Jocelyn Brando, Alexander Scourby (86 min) 01.35 Zapomniane pracownie: Organomistrzostwo (powt.) 01.55 Mistrzowie: Prof. dr hab. Juliusz Domański (powt.) 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (129) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (130) - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97, reż. Joel Zwicker, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Walka o przetrwanie: Pierwsza dama Przylądka Horn - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) (powt.) 11.00 Jake i Ben (Jake and the Kid) (23/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, wyk. Shaun Johnston, Ben Campbell, Patti Harras, Julie Khaner (46 min) 11.50 Szczęście na telefon (6): Prohibicja - widowisko teatralne, Polska 1995, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Barbara Krafftówna, Maciej Sykuła, Jarosław Tyrański, Joanna Węgrzynowska (22 min) (powt.) 12.10 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie - film dokumentalny Stanisława Kuźnika 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (9/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 14.10 Pascha Chrystusa - program ekumeniczny 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (36,37/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, reż. David Carson/Joan Darling, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Robin Lively (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: U nas w Ejszyszkach - film dokumentalny Tadeusza Arciucha 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Dla dzieci: Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - teleturniej 20.05 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk. Roman Kłosowski, Jan Wrona, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Beata Andrzejewska (70 min) 21.20 Malchenbilder. Obrazki z bajek - film animowany Marka Skrobeckiego 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Wielcy Polacy na koniec wieku - Profesora Leszka Kołakowskiego mini wykłady o maksi sprawach (10): O sumieniu 23.00 Ogród sztuk: Lekcja z Gombrowicza 23.30 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku: Świadkowie - Heinrigh Boell - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt./Francja 00.15 Telewizyjne wiadomości literackie 00.45 Vukovar post restante - dramat obyczajowy, Cypr/Włochy 1994, reż. Boro Draszkovic, wyk. Mirjana Jokovic, Boris Isaković, Svetlana Bojković, Predrag Ejdus (95 min) 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze - film anim. 7.20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - ser. animowany 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 9.00 - 14.00 Przerwa w emisji z powodu konserwacji nadajnika 14.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - senal popularnonaukowy . 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 15.30 Wita studio regionalne 15.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 16.15 Mecenas radzi 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz-Aktualności 16.50 S.D.S. - magazyn interwencyjny 17.20 Studio regionalne 17.30 Z krukiem w herbte - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Telemikser 19.00 Marimar - serial meksykański 20.00 Coronation Street - serial angielski 21.00 To jest temat 21.15 Wasz Edmunt emeryt 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Siła ognia - amerykański serial dokumentalny 22.30 20 lat Kabaretu Długi (powt.) 23.10 Na sygnale - magazyn policyjny 23.30 Blisko, coraz bliżej (19): Nastala wiosna - serial polski 0.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Informacje poranne 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (29) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (680) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (45 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (100) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (55 min) 11.30 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham, Tony Plana (45 min) 12.30 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Disco Polo Live 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (18) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (30) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (96) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (29) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (101) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 MEGA HIT: Rambo 1 - Pierwsza krew (First Blood) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Sylwester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Brian Dennehy, David Caruso (94 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.50 Ally McBeal (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 23.55 Zbrodnia (Un Crime) - film kryminalny, Francja 1992, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Manuel Blanc, Sophie Broustal, Francine Berge (83 min) 01.30 Muzyka na BIS 03.25 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Magazyn NBA 07.15 Opowieści z zielonego lasu (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (85) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Przygody kapitana Simiana (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (21) - serial obyczajowy, 09.50 Złota klatka (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (70) - serial 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów prowadzi M.Czajka 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.35 Opowieści z zielonego lasu (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (85) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (88) - serial 15.45 Mr Rhodes (9) - serial 16.15 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Paulina (22) - serial obyczajowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (71) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (32) - serial, USA 21.00 Portret zabójcy (14) - serial , USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, Ludzie, Pieniądze - Home&Market 23.00 Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer 00.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (87) - serial 00.50 Dekameron (Il Decameron) - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Franco Citti, Ninetto Davoli, Jovan Jovanovic, Vincenzo Amato (110 minut) 02.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.10 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Popye (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Życie zwierząt (ZOO Live z Jack Hanna) (65-ost.) - film przyrodniczy 08.40 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.45 Być matką - poradnik 09.00 Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 10.35 Max i przyjaciele (3) - film sensacyjny 11.35 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 13.40 City (318) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (42) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (5) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (29) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (70) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (69) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (12-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Angel Falls (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Catrall, Chelsea Field, Brian Kerwin (90 min) 21.45 Ludzie tacy jak my (People Like Us) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. William Hale, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Connie Selecca, Dennis Farina 22.40 Nasze wiadomości 23.00 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.30 Uczmy się polskiego (30): Pożegnanie (powt.) 08.00 Dla dzieci: Szafiki (powt.) 08.30 Gwiezdny pirat (7-ost.): Ostatnia tajemnica - serial przygodowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.25 Kamienne tablice - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy (powt.) 11.40 Drogą zabranego czasu (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (201) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (24 min) 12.55 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne (powt.) 13.10 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn polonijny z Holandii 14.00 Fitness Club (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 14.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Klan (201) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 16.30 Dla młodych widzów: Teleprzygoda 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (10/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Monczka, Beata Paluch (56 min) 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Krzysztof Wojciechowski, wyk. Janina Kondracka, Zbigniew Bartosiewicz, Edward Narkiewicz, Januariusz Gościmski (72 min) 21.15 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 21.30 Znaki czasu: Sprawiedliwi - film dokumentalny Marii Wiśnickiej (napisy w języku angielskim) 22.20 Teledyski na życzenie 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Okna: Nałóg - program Mariusza Grzegorzka i Wojciecha Eichelbergera 23.45 Magazyn Chopinowski 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.20 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Klan (201) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 01.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Krzysztof Wojciechowski (powt.) 03.10 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 03.25 Znaki czasu: Sprawiedliwi - film dokumentalny Marii Wiśnickiej (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 04.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (10/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (201) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie - prog. muzyczny 7.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 7.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 9.00 Skrzydła (11) - serial 9.30 Scarlet (7/8) - selial 10.30 Drużyna «A» (3) - serial 11.35 Żar młodości (687) - serial 12.30 Disco Relax - prog. rozrywkowy 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (121) - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 17.45 Drużyna «A» (4) - serial 18.35 Skrzydła (12) - serial 19.00 Domek na prerii - serial 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 21.00 Pierwsza fala (18) - serial SF 21.55 Ostatni z wampirów - serial 23.45 Przytul mnie 0.45 Piosenka na życzenie 1.45 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6.00 Zbawca ludzkości - serial 6.25 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - seIial 6.45 Siódme niebo - serial 7.35 Savannah - serial 8.25 Wspaniałe wakacje - komedia 10.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek - komedia 11.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Świat dzikiej przyrody - serial 12.50 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial 14.20 Ukryta kamera 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Wszystko się kręci - serial 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - seria] 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Angel Falls (1) - film obycz. 21.45 Ludzie tacy jak my - seria] 22.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 22.55 Z ostatniej chwili - dramat 0.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 1.15 Świat Discovery: Lew - serial dok. 2.05 W kręgu ciemności - thriller 3.35 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Futbol Mundial 08.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Fantom (Phantom) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Billy Zane, Treat Williams (96 min) 10.35 (K) Deser: Mistrzowskie rowki - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Abbottowie prawdziwi (Inventing the Abbotts) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Pat O`Connor, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Billy Crudup, Liv Tyler, Jennifer Connelly (103 min) 12.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 13.30 (K) Przybysze. Wróg pośród nas (Alien Nation. The Enemy Within) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Kenneth Johnson, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Cathy Frankel (87 min) 15.05 (K) Zaginiony świat. Jurassic Park (Lost World. The Jurassic Park 2) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Julianne Moore, Pete Postlethwaite, Richard Attenborough (134 min) 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Seryjny morderca (Serial Killer) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996, reż. Kjell Sudvall, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (89 min) 21.30 (K) Anna Frank. Brakujący rozdział - film dokumentalny 22.20 (K) Święty (The Saint) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Val Kilmer, Eizabeth Shue, Rade Serbedzija, Valeri Nikolayev (110 min) 00.15 (K) Tajna ceremonia (Secret Ceremony) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Brytania 1968, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Mia Farrow, Robert Mitchum, Peggy Ashcroft (104 min) 02.00 (K) Kontrybucja - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1967, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Wojciech Zasadziński, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Jan Englert (87 min) 03.30 (K) Jade - thriller, USA 1995, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. David Caruso, Linda Fiorentino, Chazz Palminteri, Richard Crenna (91 min) 05.05 (K) Kwintet (Quintet) - film SF, USA 1979, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Paul Newman, Vittorio Gassman, Fernando Rey, Bibi Andersson (102 min) HBO 07.00 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia (Love and Other Catastrophes) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Emma-Kate Croghan, wyk. Alice Garner, Frances O'Connor (75 min) 08.20 Kopernik - film biograficzny, Polska 1972, reż. Ewa Petelska/Czesław Petelski, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Andrzej Antkowiak (128 min) 10.35 Matylda (Matilda) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Mara Wilson (94 min) 12.15 Hipomowa - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1996 13.10 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Krishna Rao, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Josh Charles (87 min) 14.40 Randka z wrogiem (Dating the Enemy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Huberman Megan Simpson, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Guy Pearce (100 min) 16.25 Hokeiści (Rookies) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Yannick Bisson, Peter Macneil (91 min) 18.00 Krytyczna terapia (Extreme Measures) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Hugh Grant, Gene Hackman (113 min) 20.00 Ernest na wojnie (Ernest in the Army) - komedia, USA, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller (90 min) 21.35 Matylda (Matilda) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Mara Wilson (94 min) 23.15 Władza absolutna (Absolute Power) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Gene Hackman (116 min) 01.15 Video szok 4 - Telewizja erotyczna 96 - film dokumentalny, USA 01.50 Ostatni pluton egzekucyjny - film dokumentalny, USA 02.50 Hokeiści (Rookies) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Yannick Bisson, Peter Macneil (91 min) 04.25 Utrata niewinności - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 05.20 Kontakt. Podróż do serca wszechświata - film dokumentalny Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 18.05 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.10 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.40 Top Shop 20.25 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.25 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 22.20 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 Top Shop 00.05 Zbrodnia doskonała (Indagine su un delitto perfetto) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1981, reż. Aaron Leviathan, wyk. Joseph Cotten, Gloria Guida, Alida Valli, Anthony Steel (87 min) ATV 06.00 Kamera start - teleturniej filmowy 06.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Krzyż i swastyka. 1933-45 - film dokumentalny 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 17.00 Na ulicy Kazika - film dokumentalny 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.30 Bullet - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Ted Levin (90 min) 22.10 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 22.30 Moje ciało - magazyn 23.00 Różowa seria - serial erotyczny 01.00 Oddział szturmowy (Shock Troop) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. J. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Lyle Alzado, Danny Aiello, John Christian, John Rano (90 min) ATV 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 09.00 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09.30 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial animowany 10.00 Marianna - serial historyczny 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Cyferki - Lucyferki - matematyka dla dzieci 12.05 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 12.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 Ordy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 Zapytaj, a ja ci odpowiem - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Conten i pan Molier - serial historyczny 15.30 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 U smoka Dodo - program dla dzieci 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Fortele Jonatana Koota - serial animowany 17.30 Szalone bobasy - serial animowany 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 19.00 Magazyn muzyczny 19.30 130 bpm - program muzyczny 20.00 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Zebra - program muzyczny 21.30 Mix - program muzyczny 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 00.00 Program muzyczny 00.30 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny Planete 06.55 Wielkie bitwy historii (24/28): Paryż, rok 1871. Krwawy tydzień 07.50 Tańczmy rock and rolla (8/10) 08.50 Morze pełne życia (11/26): Najwspanialsze nurkowanie 09.20 Słudzy boga 10.10 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (3-ost.): Dzieci 11.10 Inna przyszłość (3/4): Nie ma już szaleńców 12.05 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (7/12): Świat ptaków 13.00 Nowatorska broń (2/12): Śmigłowiec bojowy Huey 13.35 Październikowy kraj (1/4): Missisipi 14.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (12) 15.20 Kroniki Popular science (27/60) 15.30 Współcześni samurajowie 15.50 Palestyna - gorzki smak pokoju 17.10 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (16/20): Seminole 17.40 Inna Algieria: Dzieci z El Manar, Pociąg nadziei 18.35 Seks, kłamstwa i Jerzy Kosiński 19.35 Kroniki Popular science (28/60) 19.45 Samotna planeta (10/39): Jamajka 20.35 Historia linii lotniczych (1/13): Przed startem 21.25 Zapomniane profesje (10/13): Wypalanie węgla drzewnego, Drabina z topoli 21.55 Historia Włoch XX wieku (28/42): Intelektualiści wobec faszyzmu 22.30 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (4/6): Wielkie nadzieje 23.20 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 23.50 Na tropach przyrody: Życie w Lesotho 00.15 Przełom (1/2) 01.35 Ameryka z lotu ptaka Canal + Żółty 10:00 Puchar Anglii: 1/2 finału - sport 11:55 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - sport 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 16:05 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 16:35 Gruby i chudszy - komedia, USA 1996 18:10 Sprzedawca marzeń - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1995 20:00 Białe noce - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996 21:25 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 21:50 Łapu Capu 21:55 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 22:25 W pogoni za Amy - komedia, USA 1996 00:15 Zakończenie programu Canal + Niebieski 14:35 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 15:05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 15:30 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 16:30 24 Godziny - reportaż 17:25 Aktualności filmowe 17:55 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia, USA 1995 19:25 Manneken Pis - komediodramat, Belgia 1995 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Zatoka Francuza - film kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania 1998 00:45 Superdeser: Podróż na księżyc - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 01:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 01:55 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.20 Raport ekologiczny 08.30 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 13.50 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Dzwonek - program dla dzieci 17.15 Wieści z Ratusza 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Autokurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.45 Raport policyjny 23.05 Kino klubu podróżników 23.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 13.50 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Motorsport - magazyn 15.50 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Studio Trójki 16.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Tygodnik gospodarczy 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki poważnej 22.55 Policjanci z dzielnicy 23.10 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 23.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV Bryza 7.30 Popye - serial anim. 7.55 Na dobry początek 8.15 Życie zwierząt - film przyrod. 8.40 Na dobry początek 8.45 Być matką - poradnik 9.00 Podróż Penelopy - komedia 10.35 Max i przyjaciele - film sens. 11.35 Wytrych damski - talk show 12.10 Na dobry początek 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... 13.40 City - serial 14.05 Repertuar kin i teatru 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial 16.25 In flagranti - rozmowa dnia 16.35 Studio V. I. P. 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial 17.45 Rycerze nie zawsze bez skazy - serial 18.40 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Angel Falls - film obycz. 21.45 Ludzie tacy jak my - serial 22.40 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 23.00 Ręce do góry - talk show 23.30 Eskimosce jest zimno - film obycz., Węgry 1.25 TELETEKST ODKRYTY Planete 06.55 Wielkie bitwy historii (24/28): Paryż, rok 1871. Krwawy tydzień 07.50 Tańczmy rock and rolla (8/10) 08.50 Morze pełne życia (11/26): Najwspanialsze nurkowanie 09.20 Słudzy boga 10.10 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (3-ost.): Dzieci 11.10 Inna przyszłość (3/4): Nie ma już szaleńców 12.05 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (7/12): Świat ptaków 13.00 Nowatorska broń (2/12): Śmigłowiec bojowy Huey 13.35 Październikowy kraj (1/4): Missisipi 14.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (12) 15.20 Kroniki Popular science (27/60) 15.30 Współcześni samurajowie 15.50 Palestyna - gorzki smak pokoju 17.10 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (16/20): Seminole 17.40 Inna Algieria: Dzieci z El Manar, Pociąg nadziei 18.35 Seks, kłamstwa i Jerzy Kosiński 19.35 Kroniki Popular science (28/60) 19.45 Samotna planeta (10/39): Jamajka 20.35 Historia linii lotniczych (1/13): Przed startem 21.25 Zapomniane profesje (10/13): Wypalanie węgla drzewnego, Drabina z topoli 21.55 Historia Włoch XX wieku (28/42): Intelektualiści wobec faszyzmu 22.30 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (4/6): Wielkie nadzieje 23.20 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 23.50 Na tropach przyrody: Życie w Lesotho 00.15 Przełom (1/2) 01.35 Ameryka z lotu ptaka TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 13.50 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Publicystyka Telewizji Białystok 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 ... jutro przeczytasz... 18.40 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Klub Telewizji Białystok 23.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 13.50 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Up with People - koncert (1) 16.40 Kundel bury i kocury - program dla miłośników zwierząt 16.55 Magazyn rodzinny 17.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 17.30 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 ABC Reformy - program samorządowy 18.45 Motoekspert - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Nowodworek - reportaż 23.00 Społeczeństwo informatyczne - program publicystyczny 23.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 13.50 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Giełda pracy 16.15 Depozyt wiary 16.45 Kronika najWyższych sfer 17.00 Magazyn reporterów 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.50 Abecadło reform 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.35 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Z kodeksem na Ty 22.50 Magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Bezpieczna Łódź - magazyn 23.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 00.50 Program na wtorek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Medycyna i Ty 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Afrykańscy królowie - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 13.50 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.45 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Tele As - finał teleturnieju 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.35 Magazyn sportowy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop lubuski 18.45 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Studio sport - retransmisje 23.15 Autoserwis - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 (WP) Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze (15/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (14/39) - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka (45/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (251,252/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Afrykańscy królowie (1/4) - serial dokumentalny 10.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (41/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (9,10/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Siła ognia (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 13.50 Szlakiem odkrywców (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (63/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (251,252/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (9,10/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (9,10/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Siła ognia (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Blisko, coraz bliżej (ost.) - serial historyczny, Polska 1982, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Ciepielewska, Tadeusz Madeja, Tadeusz Borowski (79 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 06.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.00 Twarzą w twarz - talk show 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 08.40 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.45 Być matką - poradnik 09.00 Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 10.35 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 11.35 Wytrych damski - talk show 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Koszaliński przegląd tygodnia 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Studio sport 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Angel Falls (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Catrall, Chelsea Field, Brian Kerwin (90 min) 21.45 Ludzie tacy jak my - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Aktualności 22.55 Studio sport 23.00 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.25 Aktualności 01.40 Studio sport 01.45 Koszaliński przegląd tygodnia 02.15 Program na wtorek 02.20 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 08.40 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.45 Być matką - poradnik 09.00 Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 10.35 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 11.35 Wytrych damski - talk show 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Starcie - program publicystyczny 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Angel Falls (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Catrall, Chelsea Field, Brian Kerwin (90 min) 21.45 Ludzie tacy jak my - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.55 Sport - Express 23.00 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.25 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.40 Sport - Express 01.45 Starcie - program publicystyczny 02.15 Program na wtorek 02.20 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.05 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 08.40 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.45 Być matką - poradnik 09.00 Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 10.35 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 11.35 Wytrych damski - talk show 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Sport w TeDe - magazyn sportowy 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Angel Falls (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Catrall, Chelsea Field, Brian Kerwin (90 min) 21.45 Ludzie tacy jak my - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.00 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Noce i dnie (11,ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Muzyka mniej poważna 15.00 Branie - film fabularny 16.35 Język zwierząt - film dokumentalny 17.10 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.40 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Przejażdżka ze śmiercią (Joyride) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Quinton Peeples, wyk. Amy Hathaway, Tobey Maguire, Wilson Cruz, Christina Naify (90 min) 21.30 Rodzina Połanieckich (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 23.00 Nim nadejdzie śmierć (Once Before I Die) - film sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. John Derek, wyk. Ursula Andress, John Derek, Rod Lauren, Richard Jaeckel (90 min) 01.30 Radio na żywo TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 08.40 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.45 Być matką - poradnik 09.00 Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 10.35 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 11.35 Wytrych damski - talk show 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Nie na żarty - magazyn 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Angel Falls (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Catrall, Chelsea Field, Brian Kerwin (90 min) 21.45 Ludzie tacy jak my - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Informacje TV-51 23.00 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Guiness - show rekordów (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - poradnik dla duszy i ciała 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talkshow 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Szary dzień dzikich zwierząt (2/5) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege - talkshow 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Ferajna z plaży - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Złota 1 - parada przebojów muzyki ludowej 21.00 Awarie, spóźnienia, cenowy chaos - reportaż 22.00 Po przyjacielsku - serial 22.45 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.15 Beckmann - talkshow 00.00 Wat is? - talkshow 00.45 Magazyn nocny 01.05 Śmierć komiwojażera (Death of a Salesman) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1985, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, John Malkovich, Kate Reid, Charles Durning (134 min) 03.15 Magazyn nocny 03.35 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.00 Awarie, spóźnienia, cenowy chaos (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) Pro 7 05.30 taff (powt.) 05.55 SAM (powt.) 06.20 -07.40 Seriale animowane (powt.): 06.20 Królik Bugs 06.45 Rugrats 07.10 Smurfy 07.40 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 08.05 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.35 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.10 Prawie doskonali - serial komediowy, USA 1995 09.35 Akademia policyjna - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 10.30 Powrót Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 (powt.) 11.30 Na południe - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 13.30 SAM - magazyn południowy 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer: Mężczyźni się mnie boją.. 15.00 Andreas Türck: Zrób coś. Jesteś taka brzydka.. 16.00 Nicole: Podaruję ci twoje marzenia. 16.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 17.25 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.00 taff - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kan. 1997 21.15 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF, Kanada 1998 22.15 TV Total - show 23.10 Bullyparade - show 23.40 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 00.30 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Zdrówko - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 01.30 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 02.25 Focus TV (powt.) 03.20 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.10 Nicole (powt.) 05.00 Galileo (powt.) RTL 2 05.20 -09.45 Seriale animowane 09.45 Podniebny pościg (Deadly Encounter) - film kryminalny, USA 1982 (powt.) 10.30 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (powt.) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku (Cowboy Way) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Gregg Champion, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Kiefer Sutherland, Dylan McDermott, Ernie Hudson (102 min) 22.25 Słońce, zabawa i piękni chłopcy - wesoła Majorka - reportaż 23.10 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 23.45 World Wrestling Federation: RAW - show 03.20 Jackie (A Woman Named Jackie) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Roma Downey, Stephen Collins, William Devane (88 min) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Co jest? Wszystkie kobiety mnie nie chcą. 12.00 Vera w południe: Nigdy nie chcę cię widzieć! 13.00 Sonja: Sonja, powiedz mi, jestem za brzydka na modelkę? 14.00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn gwiazd 19.15 Crash - samochód śmiertelną pułapką 20.15 Benzyna we krwi (Benzin im Blut) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1999, reż. Felix Dünnemann, wyk. Sonja Kirchberger, Oliver Bootz, Michael Greiling (92 min) 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godzina - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 00.55 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.45 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984 (powt.) 02.35 Każdy z każdym (powt.) 02.55 Godzina filmowców - magazyn filmu dokumentalnego 03.20 Sonja (powt.) 04.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Twórca miejsc pracy - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.40 Zobacz w kinie 09.45 Panorama (powt.) 10.30 Zagranica (powt.) 11.00 WDR-Talkshow 12.30 Tylko w ARD: Znani, młodzi i niewidomi 13.00 Praktyka (powt.) 13.45 Luźno i wygodnie - gimnastyka ze stołkiem 14.00 Niedzielny koncert: Piękna Italia 14.45 Klub seniora - magazyn 15.35 Porady i trendy: samochód (powt.) 15.55 Porada zdrowotna 16.00 Wiara, cash i kicz - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Kolory Burgundii - film dokumentalny 17.15 ServiceZeit - magazyn kulinarny 17.45 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy 18.15 Migawki z Austrii - życie, krajobraz i kultura 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Człowiek, który nie znosił psów - film dokumentalny 21.00 Modern Times - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Świat Goethego: DENKmal - quiz 23.00 Świat Goethego: Arkadia Goethego - film dokumentalny 23.45 Świat Goethego: Goethe jako biolog - film dokumentalny 00.30 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.35 10 przed 10 - szwajcarski magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.40 Świat Goethego: DENKmal (powt.) 02.15 Migawki z Austrii (powt.) 03.00 Modern Times (powt.) 03.30 Nowość... (powt.) 04.00 Sztuka i rupiecie (powt.) Vox 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - show 12.55 St-Tropez - serial 13.55 Między nami - serial 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial 15.50 One West Waikiki - serial 16.45 Na ratunek - serial 17.45 Wiadomości 18.15 Kucharski pojedynek - show 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 20.15 Ally McBeal - serial 22.00 BBC Exclusiv: Czynnik X 23.00 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn (powt.) 23.50 Wiadomości 00.00 God Afton, Herr Wallenberg (Guten Abend, Herr Wallenberg) - dramat wojenny, Szwecja 1990, reż. Kjell Grede, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Katharina Thalbach, Karol Eperjes, Miklos B. Szekely (120 min) 02.25 Śmierć w ogniu (Spontaneous Combustion) - film fantastyczny, USA 1989 (powt.) 04.10 One West Waikiki - serial (powt.) 05.00 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości (wydarzenia, koncerty, imprezy towarzyskie) 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów (Sasha) 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Princessa 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 In Luv - talkshow 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 WordCup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski